Teardrops on my Guitar
by RadicalSmile
Summary: Troy and Sharpay are best friends. What happens when Troy gets a new girlfriend? Troyella Troypay Songfic


Summary: Troy & Sharpay are best friends. What happens when Troy gets a new girlfriend?

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or "Teardrops on my Guitar" by Taylor Swift.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

Troy sprints up to me with a huge smile plastered on his face, "Guess what, Shar?

"Um…You finally got rid of Boogie Bear?" I love making fun of him for the one-eyed stuffed bear he carted around at the tender age of 4.

His face twists into mock-anger, "Ha Ha, very funny." The smile instantly reappears, "No, seriously, guess what?"

I decide not to torture him any longer, "What?"

"I have a date on Saturday!" He was exploding with excitement.

"Oh, shit!" I thought to myself, but you can't tell from my expression. "Troy, that's great." Okay, so maybe it's a lie. Big deal.

"Well, I'll see you later, but I got to go." Then he dashes off with merriment.

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

"Class, what must we take from Shakespeare's message within…" As Ms. Darbus drowns on during 7th period drama class, I can't bring myself to pay attention. I'm just not in the mood today.

Suddenly, I feel something hit the bridge of my nose and fall upon my desk. I look down to find a poorly folded piece of paper ordering me to look up. When I do, I see Troy presenting his best impression of Ms. Darbus. I can't help but to burst with laughter.

Ms. Darbus snaps her head around from the blackboard fast enough to give any normal person whiplash. "Ms. Evans, is something funny?"

I shake my head quickly. "No, Ma'am"

"Well, then I would appreciate it if you would contain yourself during my class." Without another word, she turns back around and resumes her lesson.

About 10 seconds later, another piece of paper, this time disguising itself as a football, lands on my desk. I undo it to see more of Troy's chicken-scratch.

"**Could this be anymore boring?"**

"I know, right? So can you come over to my house after school?"

"**I can't. I have plans"**

"With her?"

"**Yeah, I'm sorry, Shar."**

"Don't worry about it. No biggie, but you still haven't told me who she is yet."

"**Oh, you're right. It's Gabriella."**

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
_

It's funny how it only takes one word to break somebody's heart. Just as the last bell of the day rings, a tear nearly breaks through the surface. No! Not here. Not now.

I slowly rise from my seat and collect my things. I notice that Troy is already gone. Then I do the best thing for me in that situation. I run. I run as fast as my legs can carry me. I run past it all: the lockers, the books, the cheery little smiles, and the curious faces. I just can't take it. Not anymore.

When I reach my bright pink VW Bug, I see the photo on my visor. The one with Ryan, Gabriella, Troy, and me that was taken on opening night of Twinkle Town. As I pull away from the school, "Breaking Free" forces its way into my head. It must be just the thing to shove me over the edge because I can't hold it in any longer. My eyes erupt like a volcano with tears. That should have been my song, but she took it from me. That should have been my show, but she took that too. The worst thing of all, she took my guy.

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_  
_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

The next day, as I'm coasting through the halls of East High, I see Troy walking through the large glass doors leading into the school. I dart towards my locker for a quick make-up/hair check. Then I spin around to face Troy again, but he isn't looking in my direction. He is looking at something behind me, so I pivot to see where his eyes are aiming. It's Gabriella.

When he reaches her he takes her hand as whispers something into her hear. Judging by the look on her face and the shriek-like giggle, it must have been amusing. Instantly, I feel the tiniest little bit of pain in the pit of my stomach. I guess I should get used to little things like that. He used to walk up to me at school, but now he has other people to see. People like her.

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight  
_

After play practice, everyone, including Troy and Gabriella, was going to get something to eat at Jimmy's Café, but I opted out. Luckily, they believed the story of my sudden migraine. Ryan offered to go home with me in my time of need, but I assured him that I would be just fine. Now, I'm not so sure.

I pull the keys out of the ignition and walk towards my front door. I have to fiddle with the lock before I finally get inside. When I make it to my room, I collapse on top of my bed. I lie there for a good five minutes before I raise my head from the pillow. As I come face-to-face with the picture of Troy and I at age eight, my arms go weak and my head smashes into my pillow for the second time tonight. Without moving my face, I reach up to grab the picture and toss it across the room. I know that I'll regret doing that tomorrow, but I can't be anywhere near him right now. Not even his picture. I also make another regretful decision to stay right where I am and just sleep in my clothes. My mother will be furious about making another trip to the dry-cleaners, but, at the moment, that's the least of my concerns.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into  
_

With time, many questions arise, and many of those questions go unanswered. What came first, the chicken or the egg? How many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie-pop? The world may never know. However, there are a lot question that do get answered, so what do I do, 6 years later, when my best friend comes up to me and says that he's getting married to his high school sweetheart. I smile and say, "Wow, Troy, congratulations! I'm so happy for you."

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._

I hoped you liked it. Let me know!


End file.
